


They support you?

by Bitter_Sweet_Loving



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caught, Christmas, Coming Out, Cute, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Sweet_Loving/pseuds/Bitter_Sweet_Loving
Summary: Dan and Phil have been together for two and a half years. Thing is, their parents don't know they're gay. When the Lester's invite the Howells over for Christmas with they find out?This is the first story I have ever written so sorry if it sucks. Constructive criticism is welcomed! :)





	They support you?

**Author's Note:**

> I've hade this in my head for like ever and I didn't know how to ask some one to write it for me so I wrote it myself! If anyone wants to re write it then go right ahead. Just send me a link to your version so I can read it! :)

Dan and Phil have been together for two and a half years now and were hopelessly in love. This thing is, their family's don't know their gay. It's not that their ashamed of it it's just that they don't know how their family will take it. And frankly they didn't want to know. 

 

They weren't going to keep it a secret forever, they new they would have to come out sooner or later. But for right now they planned on waiting a bit longer before telling them. 

 

When the Lester invited the Howell's over for Christmas and they excepted the invitation Dan and Phil got worried that they would accidentally do something that could out them. They both decided that when they where there they would keep there distance just enough to look like they where just friends. They both new it would be hard but they new it would be for the best. 

 

They where currently on the train heading for Manchester where Phil's parents lived. They would be staying the weekend to catch up with all their relatives lives. They hadn't seen any of them in awhile so they where quite excited but also scared they where going to mess up and everyone would know and be disgusted with them. Maybe they where over thinking it. Maybe not. It was kind of hard to tell how they would react. Both family's have never talked about gays before, they didn't know what they thought about it. 

 

"What if we get found out Phil?" Dan asked worriedly

Will be okay Dan. As long as we don't stand to close or do anything cupel-y we should be fine. It'll be hard to keep my hands off you but I think we can handle three days." Dan seemed to blush at Phil's "keep my hands of you" comment. They had been together for over two years now but Dan still seemed to blush at things like that. 

"I guess your right." Dan mumbled shyly. 

 

They arrived late because the train got delayed from the bad wether, it was around 8:00 pm when they arrived. Dan's family was already there. Both family's got along really well, they were always inviting each other out to do fun activities together. When they walked in, their family was all gathered in the living room chatting about politics and the wether. Both thing Dan and Phil found vary boring. 

 

When they made themselves known their family's got up to greet them. 

"Daniel, it's been to long sense you've come and visited!" Mrs. Howell scolded her son but gave him a big hug none the less. "Sorry mum I've just been busy with making videos. I'll make sure to come visit more often when I have the time" Dan said with a smile and returned the hug. 

When they pulled apart Mr. Howell came up and patted his son on the shoulder. "It's nice to see you son" he said with a smile "you too dad." Dan returned the smile and went over to the couch to sit down. He was exhausted from all the traveling and so was Phil. He just needed to sit down before he unpacked. After Phil was done greeting his family he came and sat down on the other couch. The rest of the family followed suit and they started talking about how everything was going in each others lives.

 

Dan was talking to his brother when he started yawning, and his eyes became droopy, it was obvious he was tired so when they decided they should get to bed because it would be a busy day tomorrow he was the first one up. There was only a couple guest bedrooms so they where going to have to share rooms. Dan's parents in a room. Dan, Phil, and Adrian in another. And then Phil's brother and his wife in a room. 

They hurried upstairs to unpack and get dressed for bed. They where both kinda upset they couldn't get their own room but it was for the best, they new they may get a little carried away, and may get caught in a bad position. 

"I'm so tired." Mumbled Dan sleepily getting into his bed. Phil laughed at how cute he was and kissed him goodnight before Adrian came back in the room. 

"Goodnight Dan." Phil said getting into his own bed. It seemed Dan had already fallen asleep. 

Adrian came back in, got in his bed, and said goodnight. Phil turned off the light and said goodnight back. Before he new it Phil was asleep a minute after closing his eyes. Dreaming about him and Dan. 

 

Dan was awoken by Phil shaking him. He tried to push him away, he was still tired and wanted to sleep in but Phil wasn't having any of it. 

"Come on Dan! We're going to open up gift in about an hour. Get up already! Phil was whining and shaking Dan to get him up.

"Hmmmmm. Okay, okay, I'll get up." Dan said groggily still half asleep. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down in about 20 minutes." 

"Good. Breakfast should be done by then!" Phil said happily. Glad that he finally got his boyfriend out of bed after shaking him for the past 10 minutes. "Oh. And you're the last one up. Everyone else is just down stairs." Phil says kissing Dan after making sure no one was there. 

"Alright, I'll see you down their. If food is done before I'm down there just eat without me." Dan said walking to the bathroom. 

"Are you sure? We don't mind waiting."

"No, it's fine. I'll just eat faster that way I'm not holing us back from opining up gifts." Dan said before closing the bathroom door. Phil was just about to leave the room before the bathroom door opens up again he turned around to see Dan. 

"I forgot to say marry Christmas Phil!" Dan said with a smile. 

"Marry Christmas Dan. I love you." Phil returned the smile.

"I love you too Phil." Dan said walking back into the bathroom. 

 

Phil walked down the stairs with a huge smile on his face. "We'll your quite happy For being up so early. I know it Christmas but even you don't like getting up that early, Phil." Mrs. Lester said with a smile. 

"Oh, I'm just happy to be home, about to eat pancakes!" Phil awkwardly laughed making an excuse for being so happy, when really he was happy because of Dan saying "I love you." It wasn't the first time Dan's said it but every time he does it always makes Phil happy. 

"We'll pancakes will be done in about ten minutes. Did you get Dan up, sweetheart?"

"Yes mum. He said he would be down in about twenty minutes. He also said to eat without him if he came down to late."

"All right. Go sit at the table, food will be done soon" 

 

Phil sat down and said hi to everyone, saying marry Christmas. After food was done they started to eat without Dan, chatting away and being excited to open up gifts. About ten minutes into eating Dan came down. He sat down, said hi, and started eating. Dan and Phil kept looking at each other, and giving each other small smiles, and looks. 

 

They made there way into the living room. Dan and Phil sat next to each other but not to close. They all started opening gifts and thanking each other. 

"You'll get your real gift when we get home" Phil whispered in Dan's ear when he made sure no one was looking. 

"What do you mean real gift? You already got me everything I wanted." Dan whispered back. 

"You'll see." Phil smiled at the confused Dan and went back to talking with the rest of the group. 

 

"So Phil, have you found any nice girls you're interested in? Phil's dad asked surprising Phil. And getting the whole group to look at him. Phil felt really awkward and he gave a look to Dan. Dan was looking kinda worried but it didn't show to much. "Umm. No, I'm not interested in anyone right now." Phil said awkwardly." 

"Really? But you're so handsome Phil. Maybe you just need to get more out there. Mrs. Howell said smiling. Getting a couple nods from the other adults in the room. "Thank you Mrs. Howell." Phil said with a small strained smile. 

"What about you Dan? Are you interested in any girl?" Mrs. Lester asked with a smile. 

"No, I'm not. Thank you for asking. Dan said. Forcing a smile. 

Seeing how uncomfortable the boys where they dropped the conversation. "We'll I better get started on the Christmas dinner. Can I get some help in the kitchen?" Said Mrs. Lester "Sure" said Mrs. Howell and Cornelia. (Phil's sister in-law) They followed her in the kitchen leaving the men in the living room to converse. 

They continued to talk and watch the football game. The team they where rooting for won. Dinner was made, they at till they were full, then went back into the living room where they played a whole bunch of games. Dan had a lot of fun, more fun than he thought he'd have but he wanted alone time with Phil but they couldn't seem to get away from their family. 

 

"Phil, go to the kitchen and grab the deserts and bring them out here please." Mrs. Lester told Phil. 

"Okay." Phil thought it was the perfect time to get Dan alone with him without any distractions. "Dan, come help me." Phil demanded. But Dan understood what Phil wanted and quickly followed him in the kitchen. 

As soon as no one could see or hear them Phil grabbed Dan and started to kiss him. Dan kissed back just as hard. Dan felt Phil's tong on his lower lip and let him have access. 

They must have not realized how long they where because in the other room the family was wondering what was taking so long. They decided to go see what was wrong wen they saw Dan and Phil making out. They where all shocked they couldn't say any thing. Dan and Phil hade their eyes closed and didn't realize they were being watched. When they heard a cough they pulled apart so quick they ended up bumping into the wall and counter. All was quite for a few seconds (witch seemed like hours to Dan and Phil.) before Dan started crying. Hard. Phil finally realized what was going on and he started to comfort Dan by hugging him. "Hey it's okay Dan, it's Okay." Phil was shushing him and whispering calming things to him. 

"I d-didn't w-w-want to come o-out like t-t-t-this" 

"I know, I know, dan I didn't ether." 

Their family started to catch up on thing. "Oh, honey!" Mrs. Howell started to cry. "You know I still love you. And would support you know matter what." Dan seemed to look up at this and started to cry harder. He let go of Phil and ran to his mom hugging her tightly. "Thank you mom." 

 

"Hey, I support you to son." Mr. Howell said putting his hand on his back. 

"Thanks dad." Dan sniffed. He started to calm down. 

"hey I'm cool with it too, Dan." Adrian said smiling. 

"Thank bro." Dan smiled back. 

Phil was still standing in the same spot smiling at Dan. He was glad Dan's family was okay with it. 

He looked over at his family and realized they were looking at him with their mouth open. "Ummm." Phil said uncomfortably. "I think we should all sit down and discuss this." They all agreed and made their way into the living room. As Phil was exiting his family stopped him. "You know we will support you know matter what!" Mrs. Lester said with a big smile. And his dad and brother nodding in agreement with just as big smiles on. 

 

Phil started to cry. Not heavy sobs but silent ones as he smiled and hugged his family and thanked them. "Let's go." Phil said.

 

They followed him back into the living room. Dan and Phil sat next to each other. They both were still crying silent tears as they held hand. 

"I'm sure you want to know what's going on." Phil Said. They all nodded their heads. Well I guess we should start from the beginning. 

Phil looked over at Dan "should I explain? And you can jump in when you want to add something. Okay?" Phil asked. 

"Okay." Dan replied. 

"We'll basically. I love Dan." 

"And I love Phil." 

"We've been together for two and a half years." Phil said looking at Dan with so much love in his eyes. 

Their family looked surprised. "How come you never told us sooner?" Mrs. Lester asked confused. 

"We didn't know how you would react. We were scared you would hate us for being gay" Phil said with a sad face.

"Oh, honey we could never hate you guys." we all love you the same." Mrs. Howell said with a sad smile "when did you realize you where gay?" 

"Hmmm. I guess I always new. I tried to fit in and date girls but it never felt right. And then when I started to talk to Phil that's when I new for sure." 

Phil looked at Dan and game him a smile, Dan returned it and gave him a small kiss.

"I thought I was straight. I dated girls that I thought I loved but I didn't. And then when I started to talk to Dan I started to have feeling for him. I was confused because I thought I was straight but I wasn't, I was lying to myself because I didn't want to believe I was gay. I got passed it and realized what I felt was okay. The first time I met him I new I loved him."

Dan squeezed Phil's hand. 

"So how did you start dating?" Mr. Lester asked 

"After a couple of times I visited I told Phil I loved him and he said he loved me too. We went on dates after that and then we became boyfriends." Dan started to smile think back on when he confessed to him and how Phil felt the same way. That was the happiest day of his life. 

 

"So that's basically it. We're dating. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Phil said. 

"We'll we will love you know matter what." Marten said with a big smile on his face. Everyone agreed and smiled as well. "Thank you all for your support." Said Dan with a smile of his own. 

The next day they were leaving. After they said their last good byes they boarded the train and took their seat. 

"I'm so glad were going home!" Dan said 

"I know, that was one hectic weekend. I'm glad they know though. It was getting hard to keep it a secret."

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan." Phil said and gave dan a warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written. Like ever. I staid up all night writing it (4 hours) and I sure it sucks and there is probably spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! :) you can leave a comment if you want -shrugs-


End file.
